My Favorite Shade of Blue is Navy Pink
by WannaBeStephanie
Summary: short and sweet one shot, RobbieStephanie, my first attempt at this sort of thing, please R and R!


My Favorite Shade of Blue is Navy Pink

By WannaBeStephanie

Chapter 1

They'd been playing soccer and it had been a close game – the boys against the girls, and the game was tied. The boys could see that Stephanie meant business, but they were psyched and ready. Trixie jogged down the field barely punting the ball so that it moved just ahead of her, waiting for just the right time to fire it over to Stephanie, who would then, according to their plan, make the goal. She was about halfway down the field when she got her chance – Ziggy was running and dropped his lollipop. He stopped abruptly and Pixel, running right behind him barreled into him and they went down in a heap. "NOW Pinkie!!!" hollered Trixie with all her might, kicking the ball as hard as she could down the field toward Stephanie. Stephanie was running and looking back at the same time, ready to deliver a kick to the ball that would send it into the boy's goal and win the game for her team – suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, there came a flash of yellow as Stingy, in a fit of super-human energy, ran across the field right in front of Stephanie and grabbed the ball! Showing no sign of slowing down, he made for the dense shrubbery at the far end of the field, panting, "No! You can't have it!!! …It's MINE! ...and besides, if you can't kick it, you can't WIN!!!" His last statement was followed by a yell like someone possessed and a crazy, eerie laugh as he stumbled into the shrubbery. "Hey!!" yelled Stephanie and took off after Stingy. As it just so happened, at that very moment, and directly on the other side of the dense wooded area that Stingy had run into, the town's resident malefactor, a tall and grumpy looking man by the name of Robbie Rotten, had been trying for the last ten minutes to settle into a comfortable position for a nap on one of the park benches. Having had a bad night, he had been edgy all day and had finally decided that getting outside into the fresh air for awhile might clear his head and perhaps he might even relax a little in the park and catch a few winks. As he twisted and wrenched himself around on the hard bench, he suddenly heard a crashing noise in the bushes – it seemed to be headed straight for him! "Oh, WHAT NOW?!!" Robbie hissed, jumping up from the uncooperative bench, ready to clobber the first person to come within reach. He could hear the kids all yelling in the distance. Suddenly, Stingy tumbled out of the bushes right in front of him. A pink and white soccer ball was knocked from his hands and rolled about ten feet away. "Robbie!!! Look what you made me do!! Stingy scrambled up from the ground, at the same time looking anxiously behind him and staring daggers at Robbie Rotten, who stood there, surprised and now somewhat amused. _If he had actually done something to make one of the kids this upset, then maybe his day was starting to look up after all._ Stingy was still sounding off ...Stephanie's after me and she's trying to take away MY ball, and if she gets it they'll probably win the game and…and it's your fault I dropped it…" Stingy had got up and was trying to get to the ball while keeping an eye out behind him for Stephanie. Robbie reached down and picked up the ball. "You mean _this _ball?" Robbie questioned mischievously, holding the ball up in one hand, just out of Stingy's reach. "Yes! YES!!! That's MINE and you better give it to me or I'll…I'll…" At that moment Stephanie ran out of the bushes, out of breath, her face flushed a rosy pink. She stopped short at the sight of Robbie standing there holding her soccer ball. "Robbie!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Well, well… Pinky; I suppose you are after this ball too, am I right?" Something strange happened to Stephanie at the sound of her nick name on Robbie's lips. "Y..yes, it…it's mine."

"Ha! I've heard that one before!" Robbie looked pointedly in Stingy's direction. He was now clearly enjoying himself at their expense.

Stephanie looked down. This was so childish! Why did he always have to be like this? She didn't have the patience to deal with Robbie's teasing right now – she knew she couldn't get the ball from him if he chose not to give it to her, and she didn't feel like playing his game today. She had been feeling so strange lately...not quite herself. She'd been exhausted and moody for last few days. Right now, she felt defeated and tired and to top it all off, to her horror, she felt tears coming to her eyes! Her heart began pounding hard with embarrassment at the thought of letting Robbie see that he had made her cry! Stingy was still busy telling them both off and actually jumping up trying to snatch the ball out of Robbie's hand. "Fine." Stephanie said quietly and turned away, tears still threatening. Robbie looked surprised and puzzled, "What? She's leaving?? He thought to himself …_But it's no fun teasing the kids if they just give up!"_ Holding the ball tightly, he leaned down to Stingy's eye level, "Buzz off kid!" He said sternly. Stingy stopped mid-threat and backed away, the sternness of Robbie's voice causing him to reconsider. Robbie began to follow Stephanie, who had already walked back into the brush. "Hold on there little girl!" His words caused a frisson of pain to shoot through her; this confused her further; why should she care what Robbie, of all people, thought of her? Stephanie stopped and looked back. "Oh…what does he want now?" She wondered anxiously. Hasn't he teased me enough for one day? Robbie ran up, panting a little, not being one to ever run if he could avoid it. He leaned on one knee and held out the ball as a peace offering. "Here...you go…Pinky." He said breathlessly. Again, that strange sensation clutched her stomach. She walked over to him. He was trying to catch his breath. He looked up and their eyes met. She looked a little unsure… "Here …I know it's yours." He said, ducking his head. Why didn't she just come and take the stupid ball so he could go home and rest! As he looked back up at her, the late evening sunlight shone down through the trees and a beam of it engulfed her in its warm glow. Robbie froze, staring at her. He suddenly felt strange as he looked at her… was this the little pink girl that he teased and taunted every day on a regular basis? …the one who was constantly getting on his nerves with her incessant perkiness and cheerful attitude? …the one he was always trying to get to…just leave him alone?? When had she suddenly grown up so much? ….Why had he never before noticed the curve of those softly glistening lips …the incredible depth of those warm brown eyes?

"How …do you know that?" Stephanie's voice jarred him back to reality.

"Huh? What? ...know what, how...how do I know _what_?" Robbie stammered, embarrassed at the thoughts that he'd just been thinking.

Stephanie smiled, "How do you know that it's really mine?" she asked softly.

Robbie actually smiled a little smile, "It's pink, isn't it?" He said gruffly.

Stephanie smiled, "Thanks Robbie!" she exclaimed, stepping forward to take the ball.

"Yeah ...well, no need to make a scene!" Robbie nervously took a step backward.

Stephanie started to walk away, then turned back to Robbie, "…Are you alright? Stephanie asked hesitantly, …maybe you should sit down and rest for awhile, you're …well, you're not really used to running that much." She finished quietly, not wanting to seem rude by implying that he was out of shape. "I'm FINE! Robbie retorted, I'm in better... okay, well, as good of shape, ..almost, as that blue-suited blowhard Sporta-kook …I could out run him any day of the week!" Stephanie rolled her eyes as Robbie turned away and took a couple of quick pants of breath, his tongue lolling. "Good-BYE, little girl!" with that he turned on his heel and jogged off. Encountering the afore-mentioned park bench he attempted to cartwheel over it but it caught him at the waist and he tumbled painfully over it onto the seat and thumped onto the ground in front of it. "Owwww… he moaned quietly, then jumping up and straightening his waist coat, he continued in a louder voice, ..I meant to do that!" Stephanie, watching him retreat, couldn't hold back a small giggle and she shook her head as she turned to head home. As she did though, she couldn't help but wonder what the strange warm, tingly feeling inside her chest …very near her heart …could mean. 

Robbie went home and promptly collapsed onto his fuzzy orange chair, falling almost immediately into a restless sleep. Soon the racous sound of snoring echoed through the dark, chilly lair that was his home. Somewhere around midnight, Robbie shifted in his chair, pulled his fuzzy purple blanket, which was really too small, up around his chin and smiled in his sleep.Visions playfully danced through his head; Visions of late afternoon sunlight streaming down golden-green through the trees, encircling a beautiful girl dressed all in pink...who turned and looked his way and smiled back at him.

Stephanie walked home, back through the trees, across the soccer field, past the playground, and down the street to her Uncle's house. "Oh, there you are dear, her Uncle greeted her as she walked in, I was starting to worry – I do wish you would call when you are going to be late." Stephanie was a little annoyed at his comment, but remained respectful as she answered, "Oh Uncle, it's not that late really, …but I am sorry, I sort of lost track of the time – I promise I'll call you next time."

"Yes, well, I hope you're hungry! I have all your favorites cooked for supper!" Her Uncle said, once again in his usual cheery mood.

"Oh, that looks great! And I'm starved!"

Uncle Milford beamed and Stephanie sat down and started filling her plate with food.

She ate voraciously – she couldn't remember when food had tasted so good. It was quite a spread too; there was bacon, and eggs, sunny side up, fresh fruit salad, and her uncle's special cinnamon muffins with fresh butter and blackberry preserves. Stephanie felt very content as she sat and ate her supper…her Uncle really was very good to her, she thought as she watched him across the table. Having eaten already, he was working studiously on a crossword puzzle in the Lazy Town Gazette.

"Ohh…a …six-letter word for a really nice person…ends with an "E" now what could that...BE…???

Stephanie had finished her supper and was leaning her head on the back of her chair, eyes closed.

She was suddenly feeling very drowsy, full of good food and quite content…

"…R. o. b. b. i.e…" She spelled the word quietly to herself, half asleep. Stephanie didn't fully realize what she'd said until her Uncle looked at her askance.

Looking back at the paper, he stammered,

"Uhhhhhh….N-no... I don't think so…..it must start with an "S."

Stephanie's eyes grew wide.

"Ummm…Good-night Uncle!"

"…..Good-night dear." He watched her disappear down the hallway into her room. He leaned his head in his hands as a worried expression clouded his face.

"Ohhh... dear..."

Sometime later that night...

"BBBRRRIINNNGG...BBBBRRRIIINNNGG..."

"Yes, hello?! What is it??"

"Oh! I'm awfully sorry to ...bother you, Miss Busybody, but ...you wouldn't know of a six-letter word for a ...very nice person, would you?"

"A SOFTIE!!! now Good-NIGHT Milford!


End file.
